


The Pint-Sized Manservant

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Canon Era, Gen, Magic, Magic Attack, Magical Accidents, Mini Merlin, Nudity, Shrinking, evil sorcerers, handkerchief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin takes a spell for Arthur. It has larger - or rather, smaller - consequences than intended.





	The Pint-Sized Manservant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).



This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to have been hunting down some kind of innocent, helpless animal (which Merlin would purposefully scare away with a carefully placed cough or stumble), leaving Arthur sulking for the rest of the evening.

Of course, Merlin hadn’t accounted for angry, avenging sorcerers interrupting their trip.

“The tyranny must stop!” cried the man, hand outstretched.

Merlin dived in front of his prince, absorbing the spell. He felt a strange tingling and shifting throughout his body. Gradually, he was enveloped in warm, musky fabric, which cocooned him completely.

He struggled against it, climbing and wriggling towards a patch of light and the waft of clean, fresh air. He poked his head out of the gap and found himself staring at a set of very familiar, very _big_ blue eyes.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you Merlin?” asked Arthur.

Merlin yelped when he felt Arthur’s hand wrap around him, tumbling around inside his enclosed fist. When Arthur re-opened his fist, Merlin absolutely did not squeal as he realised he was stark-bollock naked.

“Arthur!” he exclaimed, covering his unmentionables with cupped hands. “Can’t you find something to...”

Arthur just stared. Eventually Merlin glared back, hands on hips.

“Arthur, get me something to wear!”

“Like what, Merlin? In case you weren’t aware, there aren’t exactly a lot of faeries or small folk around here. Besides, you’re adorable this way. Like an angry little elf.”

Merlin sputtered indignantly. “I am not!” he said, stomping his tiny foot. “Just… get me something, please?”

“Fine.”

Arthur smirked at Merlin as he fished around in his pocket, knocking Merlin off his feet as he shifted. A dark red handkerchief fell over Merlin and he gratefully wrapped it around himself.

“Thanks,” he said with a grin. “To Gaius?”

“To Gaius.”

**

Arthur carefully placed Merlin down on the desk.

“Can you fix him, Gaius?”

“I think so. Let me consult my books.”

Gaius pulled down several dusty tomes, flicking through them patiently. It seemed to take forever, but eventually Gaius made a pleased sound.

“Yes, a shrinking spell, Sire. No doubt to render you incapable of ruling. I have the counter-curse. But—”

“But?”

“It involves magic, Sire.”

“Do it, Gaius.”

Gaius uttered some guttural words and Merlin started to grow before their very eyes.

Merlin squeaked and hastened to cover himself with his hands. “Some warning would have been nice!”


End file.
